clashroyalefandomcom-20200223-history
Dart Goblin
Summary *The Dart Goblin is unlocked from the Jungle Arena (Arena 9). *He is a single-target, ranged troop with low hitpoints, moderate damage, fast attack rate, and moderate range. *A Dart Goblin card costs 3 Elixir to deploy. Strategy *The Dart Goblin is best used behind a tank (for example, a Knight or an Ice Golem). The tank will sponge all damage for the Goblin, and coupled with the Dart Goblin's high hit speed, can quickly take down a Crown Tower. However, due to the Dart Goblin having low hitpoints, it can be taken down easily with The Log or Arrows. *The Dart Goblin's fast attack speed allows it to take care of small swarms quickly. He can also easily counter a Graveyard with the help of the Arena Tower. *Pairing the Dart Goblin with any distraction card, even Skeletons, can take out Elite Barbarians. *If there are buildings that are 4 tiles or less away from the river on the opponent's side, you can use the Dart Goblin to attack those buildings from your side of the arena. *A Dart Goblin can be used to out-range the Inferno Tower and Cannon, which can make him an excellent asset in battle to destroy your opponent's defenses and further your plans. **Note that the Tesla cannot be out-ranged because it is only vulnerable when attacking. **However, if the Tesla placement is 4 tiles from the river and 2 tiles from the Arena Tower, the player can place the Dart Goblin at the very edge of the bridge and he will ignore the Tesla and target the Arena Tower. *His range and speed allow him to easily run and get some chip damage to a Crown Tower or even finish it off if it has very low hitpoints. Even if the Dart Goblin has critical health, it will still get 2-3 shots off before dying and 4-5 shots at full health. *The Dart Goblin is excellent at pulling melee units towards the middle as due to his very long range, he can engage the unit while they approach him. *The Dart Goblin is a very effective counter to the Furnace; he can snipe the Furnace if placed 4 tiles away from the river and can one shot Fire Spirits of equal level (Tournament Standards). *The Dart Goblin can take down a Balloon with the help of a Crown Tower but it will not stop the Balloon's death damage from damaging the Crown Tower. This can be prevented by using an Ice Spirit. History *The Dart Goblin was added to the game on 13/1/17. Trivia *The Dart Goblin and the Royal Giant share the same range, at 6.5 tiles. *It's one of the 6 cards associated with Goblins, including Spear Goblins, Goblin Gang, Goblins, Goblin Barrel and Goblin Hut. *The Dart Goblin has the same hitpoints as a Princess at tournament standards. *The Dart Goblin can be thought of a larger Spear Goblin. *The Dart Goblin has the highest health out of all the goblin variants. *The Dart Goblin can be compared to Mega Minion, as they are both cards that spawn one larger unit compared to three smaller units. it:Goblin cerbottaniere de:Blasrohrkobold Category:Rare Cards Category:Troop Cards Category:Jungle Arena Cards Category:3-Elixir Cards